


Dear, Thomas Sanders

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [112]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, Evil magic, Footnotes, M/M, Song fic, Visitation Day, it’s Dear Evan Hansen this time, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Roman is on a mission, bored and trapped with another singer. It turns out the way you expect.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Masks and Maladies [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	Dear, Thomas Sanders

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s song is “Sincerely, Me” from “Dear Evan Hansen”. I had two magical singers, and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.  
>  And if anyone’s wondering about the little notations. It’s because someone asked me for a way to be able to read accents better and I know that there’s a multitude of reasons why that’s difficult. But I don’t want to and can’t take away the accents. If this isn’t too immersion breaking I see no reason to stop. Tell me if it is and I can see about thinking up another way to do it.

The mission seemed simple enough. There was a gang smuggling in some magical items and Marvin wanted to get it before Illinois did and inevitably handed it over to Dark. One thing led to another and Logan, Patton, and Roman were with Yancy and King. King was using his crows and squirrels to be on the lookout for Illinois.

The heroes expected a fight but came to the hideout with all of the gangsters already dead surrounding a mirror and the door locking behind them. All connection with any other heroes mysteriously cut off.

Logan took pictures and then moved the bodies.

“I’m going to find something to get the door open,” Logan decided. “Roman, stay with King and Yancy. Patton come with me.”

“Okay,” Patton shrugged and kissed Roman on the cheek. Leaving the three other heroes in the main entrance room.

It took five seconds for Roman to touch the mirror and the instant he did it began to change until it looked like Roman, except there was something different about him. The figure looked almost like a living doll.

There was something in him that recognized this reflection.

“Thomas?” Roman asked.

The reflection just blinked at him. “Do you want to sing a song?”

Roman had a look of excitement, “Do I, ever‽”

“Maybe you shouldn’t give it what it wants,” King reminded. “Wasn’t there like ten dead assholes around this thing?”

“I can sing,” Yancy offered.

“Yanc,” King warned.

“I’s can probably cancel out any cursed effects,” Yancy reminded. [1]

“Perfect,” Roman clapped in excitement before turning to King. “King, you can play the piano, right?”

“Yeah?” King asked. “Why?”

Roman took his hand and slid a grand piano into existence, he was looking five kinds of excited, turning back to Yancy. “A duet, how lovely, I so rarely get to do those. I’m usually a solo act but the chance to play off someone will echo my voice to the Heavens.”

Yancy looked uneasy but walked over to Roman who was trying to pick, muttering to himself. “If we’s gonna entrap people, I’s needs ta start.” [2]

Roman paused, a look of consideration on his face, “Hmmm, we need a good opening. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Dear Evan Hansen?” Yancy said.

And Roman just about squealed in excitement. “Love it! Love it!”

And the two started to plan, the reflection of Thomas just staring at Roman in an unblinking fashion.

Yancy started as magic flowed through the room like a misma, as he sang  _ “Thomas” _ started to sing. “Dear, Evan Hansen, we’ve been way too out of touch.”

“Things have been crazy,” Thomas continued, “and it sucks that we don’t talk that much.”

“But I should tell you that I think of you each night,” Yancy kept typing, kept singing. “I rub my nipples and start moaning in delight.”

Roman slammed his hands down, the illusion of Thomas freezing, “Why would you write that?”

Yancy chuckled as he sat behind the laptop, “I’s just tryin’ ta tell the truth.” [3]

“This needs to be perfect, these emails have to prove we were actually friends. Just . . .” Roman tried to explain before pulling the table and it slid over to himself, his voice was now controlling Thomas. “I’ll do it.”

Thomas began moving as if he’d never been interrupted, “I gotta tell you, life without you has been hard.”

“Hard?” Yancy smiled, a singing lilt to his voice.

Roman glared at him. “Has been bad.”

“Bad?” Yancy looked entirely too pleased with himself.

“Has been rough,” Roman tried.

“Kinky,” Yancy told him.

Rolling his eyes, Roman had Thomas continued, “And I miss talking about life and other stuff.”

“Very specific,” Yancy joked.

“Shut up!” Roman ordered before Thomas started up again. “I like my parents.”

“Who says that?” Yancy demanded.

“I love my parents but each day’s another fight,” Roman corrected. “If I stop smoking drugs, then everything might be alright.”

“Smokin’ drugs?” [4] Yancy just stared at him, even King who had been playing the piano judgement free leaned to the side to give the same questioning stare.

“Just fix it,” Roman slid the table and the computer over and Yancy cracked his knuckles.

“If I stop smoking crack—”

“Crack?!” Roman grabbed his head in horror.

Yancy rolled his eyes, “If I stop smoking pot, then everything might be alright.”

“I’ll take your advice,” Thomas kept singing and all Roman could do was just watch him. “I’ll try to be more nice.”

“I’ll turn it around, wait and see,” Thomas did a little spin as he sang. “Cause all that it takes is a little re~in~vention.”

“It’s easy to change if you give it your at~tention. All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be.”

“Sincerely, Me,” Thomas had a little bounce to him as he stood in place.

“Are we’s done yet?” [5] Yancy leaned back in his chair, looking exhausted and bored.

“Well I can’t just give them one email,” Roman walked over as Thomas stood there, more like a doll than a person. “I want to show them I was, like, a good friend. You know?”

“Oh my—” Yancy’s last words were swallowed up by his laughter as he leaned back towards the laptop and prepared to take over all of the rest of the Murphy lines.

“Dear, Connor Murphy,” Roman spun around to face Thomas. “Yes I also miss our talks. Stop doing drugs, just try to take deep breaths and go on walks.”

“No,” Yancy reminded in shock.

A camera appeared in Roman’s hand. “I’m sending pictures of the most amazing trees.”

“No!” Yancy cut back in as he was typing.

“You’ll be obsessed with all my forest expertise,” Roman promised Thomas.

“Absolutely not,” Yancy ordered.

“Dude, I’m proud of you,” Roman ignored Yancy, smiling at Thomas. “Just keep pushing through, you’re turning around. I can see~”

“Just wait and see,” Yancy helped Thomas start to echo Roman.

“Cause all that it takes is a little re~in~vention,” the two of them started to sing, unseen by anyone Roman’s eyes had the slightest of red hues to it. “It’s easy to change if you give it your at~tention.”

“All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be,” Roman and Thomas said to do a simple, little dance, copying each other perfectly. “Sincerely, Me.”

“My sister’s hot,” Thomas suddenly said.

“What the hell?!” Roman turned back to glare at Yancy.

“My bad,” Yancy had a huge shit eating grin on his face. Before he had Thomas keep going. “Dear, Evan Hansen, thanks for every note you send.”

Roman just stared at Thomas with sad longing, “Dear, Connor Murphy, I’m just glad to be your friend.”

“Our friendship goes beyond,” the both sang, getting a bit closer together, “your average kind of bond.”

Roman held Thomas a bit farther away from him, “But not because were gay.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, “No, not because we’re gay.”

“We’re close but not that way,” they both got back into the rhythm of the song. “The only man that I love is my dad.”

This time Yancy made Thomas pull away first, “Well anyway~”

“You’re getting better every day~” Roman changed the subject.

“I’m getting better every day,” Thomas promised.

“We’re getting better every day,” they both sang, their little mirrored dance starting up again. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!”

“Cause all that it takes is a little re~in~vention,” the both sang, Yancy’s voice joining in a bit. “It’s easy to change if you give it your at~tention. All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be. Sincerely—”

“Miss you dearly,” all of Roman’s attention was on  _ “Thomas” _ and never before had a gulf opened up between him and his dreams before. That there was something wrong, something missing. “Sincerely, Me.”

“Sincerely, Me,” Thomas and Yancy echoed him.

“Sincerely, Me,” they all sang in sync with each other. “Sincerely, Me.”

And the instant the music stopped the scene popped like a bubble and the mirror was ripped out of Roman’s hand by Logan. The creative Side wasn’t even aware he was still holding it.

“Finally!” Logan said in desperation, shattering the mirror on the ground and some foul black ichor came pouring from it.

“Hey!” Roman choked out in horror. “Give him back.”

Yancy started hyperventilating, coming back as King was shaking let his head to clear it.

“Roman,” Patton said in concern, using his aura to knock all three of them out when the three heroes that had been left in the room started spiraling into a panic. Now that the mirror was destroyed the binding enchantment began to fade and Logan and Patton were about to get treatment for the others.

After a full night’s rest, King and Yancy returned to normal, as if nothing had happened.

But Roman didn’t.

Roman was holding himself in a tight hug when he woke up, quickly fusing with Logan after a bit of difficulty. Only then was he able to finally calm down, Logan holding him after the Emy quickly broke apart, unable to stay fused for long. All the Light Sides in a cuddle pile as they tried to help Roman calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> Accessibility Translations  
> 1\. “I can probably cancel out any cursed effects.”  
> 2\. “If we’re going to entrap people, I needs to start.”  
> 3\. “I’m just trying to tell the truth.”  
> 4\. “Smoking drugs?”  
> 5\. “Are we done yet?”


End file.
